Soul Wing
by TheMaddHatt
Summary: I've always been this way, different. My friend Rosalie was the only person I told, until she disapeared. I finally found her, she's different now too. She's dangeous, but she knows I can be dangerous too... Bella & Rosalie are OOC. Rated T
1. It's not Going to Work

**AN – Heyy, this is towards all new readers... The beginning o this story kindof sucks. Even I can see the growth in my writing. Please mind the first several chapters. I have decided that around chapter 6 the writing starts to meet me own standards XD so I don't blame you if you want to ditch my story upon first look, but I don't have time to fix this chapter, because then I will have to change all the other chapters.. and then I might have to change the plotline or some shit.. IDK. I would love it if you would bear with me. 3 ;] Fanks dears. **

My name is Isabella Swan, and I'm 18 years old. Well, that's how old I look. To say I'm not normal would be the understatement of the year, So yea I'm not human, I'm actually not sure what I am.

I shared my secret once. I will always remember my best friend _Rosalie. _She was 18, just like me and incredibly beautiful. She came off selfish and pigheaded, but on the inside she was a good person.

Ok... That part of her was kind of small, but at least she _had_ a good side...

One day I went to her house to call on her... When I got no answer, I visited every place I thought she could be.

To everyone else the story was she disappeared. I somehow knew it wasn't true. I franticly searched around the globe for any trace of her. She was never found. My soul purpose in life was to find her, dead or alive. I had made weak progress on my search, I found a fairly large puddle of blood. It belonged to her and I knew she wouldn't survive with so much lost.

After a few decades, I stopped searching. She was the one who came up with a name for what I am, she called me a Soul Wing, don't ask me why, I have no idea. Your probably thinking, "Soul _Wing?_ _Wing?_" I did show her my wings. That could be where she got that from.

I have discovered my abilities in time. I am super strong, blindingly fast, I have superior senses, I don't need to eat or drink, or sleep for that matter, and I found I also have a shield. I am still pushing my limits with it. And my wings, I don't know exactly how to describe them. They aren't the usual thing you would picture as wings. They are completely black and look like metal, though they feel like satin. The tips look like daggers. I'm pretty sure they have a mind of their own, but I can control them as well.

I'm not to special myself. I have dark black hair that wildly contrasts with my vibrant bright green eyes. Got curves in all the right places and blah, blah, blah I'm beautiful, get the picture? Just like some other mythical creatures I could name. Vampires and I are easily mistaken for each other unless you see my eyes, which are not red or gold.

I definitely prefer the golden eye, hence why I moved here, to this godforsaken place called Forks. It rains constantly, but I guess that's good for vampires. Some friends of mine said they've heard of a coven living out here, apparently vegetarians, I decided to go meet them. I needed someplace new, I was getting tired of Texas, where I had spent a decade or so mulling around.

I searched around town looking through the endless forest and finally came upon a couple different vampires scents in a clearing. They must frequently visit here, and there seem to be bases. Vampire baseball, nice.

I followed the scents back to a large Victorian house, it seemed as though there were seven vampires living here. That was a fairly large number, even for vegetarians. Since they are veggies the may have enough control to go to school. _Why not sign up myself?_ I thought as I headed towards the school. Hopefully this will be an interesting experience, god knows I need it.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The next few days I found myself a small fixer upper. With the two days I had before school started I rebuilt, repainted, and refurnished the house. It had all the things a normal house would have. It was beautiful and perfect for my tastes_._

I took a quick shower in the morning, the heat calming me before I dried off and prepared for school.I looked through my new wardrobe for something appropriate, putting on a black shirt with the words 'Bite Me' written in white, a pair of black skinny jeans and a white belt. I pulled my slightly wet wavy black hair back into a ponytail and checked to make sure that I remembered to cut nearly invisible slits on the back of my shirt, in case I needed to quickly take out my wings, and to not ruin the shirt.

I grabbed the keys to my baby out in the driveway, a black Mercedes Guardian. Not that I needed protection, but I still loved my car. I hummed tunelessly as I started the engine. I quickly drove down to the school early grabbing my schedule from the secretary, whose name is Mrs. Poke or something. No wait it was Cope! I knew that...

As soon as I got out of the office, I adjusted my shield, it was only mental, but it had come in use with and vampire that used the mind to their advantage. I grabbed my props and headed to my first class.

Not one vampire was in my first two classes, although I had been approached by a few people, I completely ignored them and all others that dared to approach me. I still knew they were here. Apparently only five of the seven of them went to school. Their scents tracked through most of the hallways.

As I entered the cafeteria I searched for the members of the coven and found them staring at random with a tray of untouched food in front of them. How typical.

The first person I noticed was a beautiful messy bronze haired boy. I was gawking at him, He was so handsome! I managed to drag my gaze away from him. Beside him were two people that were definitely a couple. You could tell by the looks they gave each other - though rare - the love was evident. The female had spiky black hair pointing in all directions and was pretty short, by her side was a curly blonde haired boy. The next person I saw was a very muscled man with curly dark brown hair.

And by his side was a girl I would recognise anywhere, even as a vampire.

I would have tears streaming out of my eyes if I were a human, I looked at her in silence my heart not yet realizing that she was alive. They must have overheard people talking about me staring at them, for they all looked in my direction. I ignored all of them, looking straight at Rosalie. Whom I thought had died.

She seemed confused at first but sudden recognition dawned on her face "Bella?" I heard her whisper it across the room. I had controlled my expression and looked at the family and darted my head to the doors, indicating they should follow, before walking back out of the cafeteria. I ran into the forest and waited impatiently for Rosie. Soon I heard 5 people approaching, coming to meet me. Rosalie was the first to see me and she ran full speed towards me, she embraced me in a tight hug and I hugged her back she started dry sobbing "Oh my god Bella is it really you!?" I mimicked her squeezing her like if I ever let go, she would disappear again.

"I haven't seen you since... That day! How did you find me!?" I quickly stifled my sobs and gestured to the rest of her siblings who looked utterly confused, especially her mate. Who had a deep frown.

"Maybe we should take this back to your house, are the others home?" She looked quizzically at me, rubbing at her eyes.

"How did you know we had two more family members?" Weird how she said family instead of coven.

"We both have a lot to say, we'll go to your house and we'll talk then." I sniffed. I then noticed that her bulky mate was not the only one frowning. I was being frowned at by the black spiky haired girl, her blonde mate, and the drool-worthy bronze haired boy, Whoa, I really needed to get a grip, he's just a guy. Mhh... He looks like Adonis. I raised my eyebrows at them, not really at _him_, because if I looked at him it would take forever for me to take my eyes away... Everyone seemed to be angry at me. Accept for Rose of course.

"Would you like me to carry you Rosalie?" I laughed mockingly getting more excited. She knew I could run fast. I suppose she could as well, we were finally even.

"Very funny, how about we all race back?" She said excitedly. Everyone looked at Rosalie and then looked pointedly at me. She snorted a laugh, "Edward I bet you thousand dollars Bella will leave your ass in the dust." Edward. So that's his name. He looked disbelieving. I stopped drooling, smirked and narrowed my eyes at the challenge. They were all looking at me now more in curiosity rather than annoyance.

"Shouldn't I give him a head start or something, I mean come on Rosalie..."I said, bored. He looked even more disbelieving than before, if that's even possible. I snorted unable to keep it in. He just narrowed his eyes.

"123go!" I said quickly shooting off into the forest.

"Not fair!" Rosalie shouted after me. I laughed turning my head quickly to glance at the scene behind me. For a split second I saw all shocked faces but Rosalie was running a bit behind me. I finally heard them all start running, one set of legs slightly faster than the rest. He probably thinks he still may have a chance at winning their bet. Silly Edward.

I reached the house a minute before everyone else, who had just come into the clearing for the lawn. Edward came out first, his windblown hair looked very... Yea I couldn't help but look. He was looking straight into my eyes searching for something. He got pretty frustrated.

"It isn't going to work Edward." _Whatever it is that you're trying to do... _I thought, I winked and turned towards the forest where everyone was emerging.

Shock and confusion was clearly written over their faces. Probably wondering what the hell I was because of the eyes and the speed. There is no need to keep secrets from them, hell, Rosalie could have told them all and they had just forgotten. I thought about how they would take the wings and sputtered a bit, laughing.

This is going to be a long night.


	2. I'm Acting Human Race

Another boring day at Forks high school, today would be slightly less boring, though more _annoying_. There was a new student joining the school, Isabella Swan I believe. I will have to deal with the persistent thoughts of the male population of the school. I sighed. Due to the fact that she is female I'm expecting a long and tedious day. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"EDWARD! Hurry up!" I heard Alice scream from downstairs, she sounded slightly distressed as well. I got up of my couch, sitting the book I had been reading on the floor. Jasper had been trying to get me to read some of his history books. I found them pretty dull but was reading one for his sake.

I went downstairs talking at a normal volume, "You know Alice since us vampires have super hearing you don't need to ye..." I cut myself off as I saw Alice looking at Jasper with confused and distressed thoughts. I focussed on her thoughts, concentrating on the visions she was receiving.

_I don't get it? What do the pictures mean? _

She got flickers, all of Rosalie. Rose running full speed, Rose's eyes with unshed tears, looking at someone? Something? I didn't catch the other emotions maybe, happiness? "Calm her down Jasper. We'll just keep a look out for her." I told Jasper, saying the last part to Alice. I saw Alice's shoulders relax as she calmed. She then became hyper.

"Oh! I can't wait to meet the new student!"

"Yay!" I said with a fake sarcasm. I was still puzzling over her visions. It's like she just couldn't see the other person, it was like Rose was running towards nothing.

"Come on let's go!" Alice was franticly pulling me and jasper out the door, "EMMETT, ROSALIE HURRY UP!" She called. They came down the stairs in a blur and we all crammed into my Volvo. We got to school and none of us so far had spotted the new girl for ourselves, me being the only one to see her.

Practically every male in the school was fawning over her, and many girls hated her with a passion. Through the many minds I gathered she was pretty, with wavy black hair. No one had seen her eyes because she didn't acknowledge anyone, looking down wherever she went.

We were sitting at our usual table staring at nothing in particular, I felt a gaze on me and searched the thoughts, none were pointedly at me. I frowned. I felt the gaze had gone but I still scanned the minds around us.

_Why is the new girl looking over at the Cullen table?_

_Which one is she looking at? Probably Edward, he's ho..._

_Is she looking at Rosalie..._

"Bella?" I heard Rosalie whisper for the first time in a long time, I had to turn to see what they were talking about. I saw through my family's eyes and my own as she motioned quickly for us to follow her outside. As she left the cafeteria Rose shot out of her seat and quickly went after her. I thought I had caught a different emotion on her face, before she controlled her expression, but I wasn't too sure.

We all followed after Rose, walking out the cafeteria confused. Rose had already started running, so we all followed hers, and Bella's scent. Bella smelt refreshing, like freesia. I wrinkled my nose. Why do I care what she smells like? But I couldn't help inhaling her sweet scent again and again.

We walked up to see Rosalie and Bella dry sobbing into each other's arms, paying no attention to us. I was immediately confused, and still stumped to see I could not get anything out of her mind. Not a sound or a thought.

"Oh my god Bella is it really you!?"

"I haven't seen you since... That day! How did you find me!?" The day she was changed? She must trust Bella, she is the most protective of our secret out of all of us. I noticed Emmett's concerned thoughts, wondering why he was never told about this mysterious girl.

I realized something I didn't notice before, with all that sobbing shouldn't Bella have tears? I looked at her eyes, they were shining with _unshed_ tears. They weren't red, or topaz like ours, so she mustn't be one of us. Her eyes were a stunning green, like my eyes as a human accept maybe stunned me for a moment before I got back on track. So then what is she?

I could feel the confusion growing on my families faces as they drew the same conclusion as me. Or rather, the lack of conclusion.

_What is she?_

Keeping her eyes on Rosalie she gestured to us, "Maybe we should take this back to your house, are the others home?" she sniffed lightly, and I wanted to comfort her. Wait Carlisle and Esme?

"How did you know we had two more family members?" Rosalie asked. She was rubbing her eyes, uncomfortable crying in front of all of us.

"We both have a lot to say, we'll go to your house and we'll talk then." She raised her eyebrows in our general direction noticing our confused and annoyed looks, before bushing it off, turning back to Rose. "Would you like me to carry you Rosalie?" She laughed.

"Very funny, how about we all race back?" Along with everyone else I looked pointedly at Bella. I don't know what is wrong with her but she certainly couldn't run as fast as us... Could she? Rosalie scoffed, "Edward I bet you thousand dollars Bella will leave your ass in the dust." Seriously? Does she remember I'm the fastest in our family? I was confused, but nervous. What if she was faster? Rosalie seemed certain she would beat even me.

Bella decided to chip in, "Shouldn't I give him a head start or something I mean come on Rosalie..." I looked at her, stunned. She sounds so sure of herself! She laughed.

"123go!" Suddenly Bella was no longer there. My eyes were wide as I quickly established that indeed she had just shot off into the forest, leaving us behind. I shot off quickly after Rosalie, as she seemed to be expecting this and had run off quickly.

"Not fair!" I heard Rosalie shout as she raced after Isabella.

_Where did she go?!?!_

_Damn she's fast!_

_Whoa..._

I heard everyone following Bella's scent just as I was. I locked on Rosalie and quickly overtook her. I saw Bella in the distance. She looked like she was getting farther away. How is it possible that she is faster than me?! She is certainly not vampire. Then what was she?

I appeared at the house a minute later, and there she was, she was looking straight at me, I looked right back at her, there must be some way I could read her mind. But how? I tuned out everything around me, focusing on her mind, before I could get anywhere, she interrupted me.

"It isn't going to work Edward." She said this just as my family approached. She winked and walked towards the house. She winked at me, It took me a minute to continue after the others as we followed her into the house and waited for our parents to return.

"They are coming in a few moments." Rosalie assured her. Sure enough two seconds later we heard their car pulling up our massive driveway. Rosalie jumped out of her seat and ran to their car. We could all hear their conversation. And judging by how she runs, I'd say Isabella probably herd too.

"ESME, CARLISLE! You have to come meet a friend of mine!" I don't believe I've ever seen her so exited...

"Okay Rosalie hold on, I just have to get th..."

"No! NOW! You've got to meet her!"

"Okay..." Carlisle said, shocked as we heard his footsteps follow her to the house, Esme was silent as she followed as well. Bella chuckled at this. I guess she can hear it, although she is yelling it a bit.

Carlisle and Esme entered being shoved by Rosalie. Their shocked and slightly frightened faces almost made me start laughing, but I coughed lightly to cover it up. She is starting to scare me as well, her and Bella must have _some_ past... Carlisle and Esme sat down, and Rosalie ran up to Bella to put her arms around her. They turned around, arms on each other's shoulders like best friends, which I wouldn't be surprised if they were.

"Okay so everyone, this is Bella! Oh and Bella this is Alice and her husband Jasper, my husband Emmett, Edward, and my 'Parents' Carlisle and his wife Esme." She gestured to each of us.

"It's very nice to meet you all, congratulations on getting married Rosie!" She squealed. Rosalie looked like she would blush... That in itself frightened me.

"Thank you!" I could feel everyone else's stare on Rosalie.

"I'm sure your children have a few questions for me, I beat Edward in a race if that means anything to you..." She spoke to Carlisle and Esme. They both looked slightly confused at her words.

_Huh? An "I'm acting human race" or a vampire race?_

"The second Carlisle." I said slowly, unwillingly. He scrunched his eyebrows together, concentrating. Bella looked confused, she was thinking. I decided to elaborate, I had already decided she knew what we were. "I have the power to read minds." She gasped as she...remembered?

"Right, vampires sometimes get an extra ability. Does anyone else have one?" Carlisle decided to continue as he decided as well that apparently she knew all about our species. Alice and Jasper spoke,

"I can see the future."

"I'm an empath."

"I can fly!" Bella said. The room grew silent. I sat wide eyed because as of earlier, I would believe anything. "Sorry, had to put it out there..." Rosalie and Bella were laughing. Everyone looked at them, confused, and wary.

Carlisle spoke first, "Bella, what exactly did you mean when you said you can fly?"

"I mean exactly that." She looked at him raising her eyebrow questioningly.

"Don't you need wings to fly?" Emmett questioned smugly. Bella smiled a mega watt smile. I stared at her in awe, human minds gave her no justice. I ended up smiling back at her. Not realising what that smile could mean.

"Who said I didn't have wings?"She smirked. I frowned, she has wings now too? I couldn't help picturing her as an angel with beautiful white wings. I shook the image out of my head. Rosalie was hopping up and down. It's _very_ frightening how much she looked like Alice when she did that.

"Oh Bella can you show them? I'd love to see their reactions." Bella snorted. She turned to us, "They aren't white, nor do they have feathers." I shoved my earlier image further back in my mind.

We all watched as wings grew from Bella's back. If it was possible my jaw would have dropped to the floor. I didn't bother check the others reactions. I was too busy examining her wings myself. I now understand, I felt very intimidated by this girl. Her constant surprises.

They were pitch black made of what looked like metal, but it was _moving, _not her whole wings but the metal looked like it was alive, shimmering while flowing around the surface. Where there should have been feathers, there were teardrop shaped what looked to be daggers. And at the tip of her 12 foot wings were sharp tips all covered with the same moving metal material.

Unconsciously I got up off the couch I stood before Bella. "May I?" She nodded smiling. I ran my fingertips over the top of her wings and down the feathers, I felt her shiver a bit, she tried to cover it up but I just smirked, moving on. I singled one out to test how sharp it was. It felt sharp on my finger but not sharp enough to hurt me, I looked over to the tip of her wing where the pointed tip was the one wing curled in on itself closer to me. I glanced at her before touching the tip.

"OW!" I hissed, looking at my finger. There was now a semi-deep hole, just from touching it. Everyone was laughing, though it cut off when they saw my wound. Bella and Rosalie were still laughing. "Wouldn't want that to stab you..." I muttered to myself as I repositioned myself back on the couch.

Bella and Rosalie finally stopped laughing and my finger was healing.

"Any questions?" Bella asked. All hell broke loose, just about everyone in the room started asking a question, it was a huge babble of voices. I winced.

This is going to be a long night.


	3. Let Us In

I sighed, better get started before they get anxious.

"Okay one at a...."

"What are you?"

"Why are your wings so weird?"

"Who are you?"

"Excuse me..."

"Do you have other powers?"

"EXCUSE ME!" Finally everyone fell silent. "Thank you..."

"First of all... Most of you probably want to know how I met Rose." I smiled brightly at her and she smiled back, I'm guessing she's never this happy....Her whole family looks like they're about to keel over dead at her excitement... Oh wait they already are! Aha... Ha... Ha... Get it? ...No? ...Okay I'll stop now.

"Rose and I were friends when she was human obviously, because I haven't seen her since she disappeared; the day she was changed." I edited, "We started being friends about a year before the 'accident' as everyone called it." I turned to Rose.

"It was funny how stuck up and obnoxious you were to other people." I said to Rose, "But for some reason we clicked, and so we became friends. I remember when I told you what I was, you were so... so calm, you freaked _me_ out, and I was the weird one."I said, rolling my eyes for effect. She laughed. I turned back to the rest of the family.

"But anyways to shorten a long story, we were best friends, I told her about what I am, then she disappears and all I find is a bunch of blood. I spent _decades_ searching for you.... or your body" I flinched, she shot a sympathetic look at me. I continued ".... Then Royce and a few of his mates died, I was so happy! They figured he did it, and he was my main suspect, but no one could get the damn evidence. I bet you were happy to find out they were murdered..." I trailed off as everyone was looking at Rose, smirking. I looked at her too, she looked sheepish. Like a kid caught doing something they weren't supposed to.

"Carlisle said it was okay...they deserved to die, they killed me!"

I laughed out loud. Everyone looked at me like I was psychotic. I probably am, immortality can cause that... "What? It was funny. So anyways, one question at a time people..." Emmett was practically breaking the couch he was jumping up and down with his hand up in the air. "Uh... Emmett?"

"Yesssss! In your face! She picked me first!" He shouted to Alice, who just sat and rolled her eyes. I raised my eyebrows at Rose. She shrugged.

"Don't worry Bella he _is _okay...I think..." Emmett glared at her.

"So uh what are you?" Everyone listened intently. Sad, I hate to disappoint them...I leaned in closer and they all automatically leaned in too.

"You really want to know?"Everyone nodded even Alice who seems to have gotten over me messing with her visions, I should apologize to her later for that. I leaned in some more. "I have no idea whatsoever."

Edward was the most frustrated at me... I could tell. "You should know at least some idea of what you are, some kid of history?"

"Rose came up with a name for me. What was it again?" Although I already knew, she was very proud of herself for making a name that I actually liked and used.

"Soul Wings." She announced proudly

"We've seen some stuff you can do, can you do anything else?" Ask Alice quickly, before anyone could cut her off.

"I do have powers, obviously I can fly, and I'm faster than Edward, stronger then Emmett," Emmett scoffed loudly. "I don't need to eat -not even blood- I 'sparkle' in the sunlight, and I'm working on the shield part, I can do certain things but I know I can do more."

"Shield?" Edward.

"It's what's blocking you from hearing me," I looked at Alice, "You from seeing me," Jasper. "And you from manipulating me." I smiled smugly.

"Can you take it off?" Edward sounded very hopeful.

"I can expand my shield to cover others, if you're under the shield you can use your powers on others in and out of the shield accept me," Edwards face fell. "And others on the outside can't use their powers on those in the shield. I've been able to do this about 5 meters around myself."

"Do you think you ever could let one of us in?" That was Alice. It must be pretty weird not being able to see me. I sighed.

"I know I can, I've done it a few times. It also lets the shield expand up to 200 meters out no problem, but I can only do it under certain circumstances." I glanced at Edward, he looked hopeful again.

"I've still got to work on it, you can help me practice later." They all agreed. Carlisle was calculating... Jasper turned towards me.

"Is it later yet?"

I sighed.

"Sure." I agreed, getting up. I had sat down in between Edward and Esme. He grinned. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie headed outside to find me a place to practice. I trailed after them. I saw Esme, and Carlisle following behind me, guessing they wanted to see too. They started running through the forest, I followed slowly behind so they could lead, I could smell many old trails, I'm guessing they all led to the same place. We stopped in the baseball field.

"Oh! We've got to play ball with you one day!" Alice shouted excitedly, I agreed immediately, it was much more fun playing with vampires, though I don't know why she shouted, I was about a meter away from her...Maybe she picked it up from Emmett.

"Let's get this party started!" Emmett bellowed. I laughed, definitely from Emmett. Or did he get it from her? A frightening thought.

"Just tell us how we can help." Edward spoke in his velvety voice, smiling at me, I smiled back brightly. His eyes glazed over a bit but then he shook his head slightly and they re-focused. I puzzled over that as I helped them, help me.

"A volunteer?" Emmett was once again jumping up and down, with Rose shaking her head smiling. Alice was the only other person practically vibrating on the spot. I raised my eyebrows at them and picked Jasper. That quieted them down a bit. They were watching and sulking as I continued.

He smiled and I beckoned him forward. He stood beside me.

"Edward you can still hear him right? And you can see him?" Both Alice and Edward nodded.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the shield that was harder to keep up, I could feel it's faint presence coating my body, using my mind I pushed it slowly to cover Jasper. When he was halfway covered Edward and Alice were looking a bit frantic, I covered him fully.

Edward frowned, "It's like he's not even there, a little before your thoughts kept flickering in and out of hearing." Alice nodded, frowning. I dropped the shield off Jasper and Alice squealed.

"Yay! It's very uncomfortable when I can't see you." She frowned, he kissed her mouth lightly and she perked up. I looked away, feeling like I was intruding, I was a bit jealous of them, and Rose and Emmett. I wonder if Edward ever thought the same? I resumed my training, hopefully I could get it today.

"I'm going to try the harder shield, the one where you'll be able to use your powers on me." The many times I've tried, the whiplash of the shield separating from me would make me lose concentration, losing the shield. "I'm not sure how you can help me with this one, It's mostly inside me, but I tend to fall down and lose concentration..."

Edward spoke up, "I could stand with you to keep you up?" I guess that could work, I could feel my mouth pulling into a smile at the thought of him catching me, but I squashed the thought, shaking my head. I need to concentrate.

"Just be careful, I don't want to hurt you if I fall back to heavily."

"I'll be fine" He said a bit defensively, I smirked. He walked behind me and put his hands on the sides of my arms. An electric shock passed through us. I felt a bit weak in the knee's. _He's just touching you, calm down._

I closed my eyes and focused, I figured out earlier that powerful emotions helped the shield become more focused, hum, maybe Jasper could help also.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"If you start to feel me here send me some anger, It will help."

"Alright." He said confidently. But I could hear the confusion he covered. At least he said he would. I focused on the shield surrounding my body, this time I didn't try to expand it...yet. First I brought memories from a long time ago, when Rosalie, disappeared, I was so mad, I scoured the house, the streets, and what do I find? Just blood. Rose's blood. And then I find out that it was Royce, I could tell it was him and his friends that did this to her, but what could I do? _Nothing!_ Nothing at all. No one could find the body, not even me.

I could feel the anger burning inside me. I was growling lowly now, turning into a snarl. How dare Royce take her away from me! _My best friend! The only one who knew about what I was... Who stood by me even though I was a freak, a freak among _freaks!

I opened my eyes and snarled loudly glancing at the worried faced around me before focusing on my shield that was much easier to feel now, and I forced it off my body with a large growl. I fell back but was quickly caught by Edward. I was still concentrated on the shield now about 100 meters away from me. I expanded the bubble of a shield and quickly settled it around the Cullen's.

Jasper, and Alice all gasped. Edward still had a hold on me but as he stiffened in surprise my attention was taken off the shield that was still separating from me, and it threatened to snap back, I felt anger in waves, they helped push the shield off my mind fully. It stayed there, a bubble around all of us, that only I could see. Well maybe Edward could see it to? _Can you even hear me? _I asked in my mind, wow I feel stupid...

"Yes, I can hear you," He chuckled, there was some other emotions behind the shock of being able to hear me, but I couldn't place them. "You're not stupid. No I can't see it. I suppose it's just you." Jasper sensing it was done with stopped sending me waves of anger. I smiled brightly, that was probably one of the fastest times I got it fully off.

"What were you even doing? Why do you have to get angry?" That was Jasper.

"If I'm angry It brings the shield more into focus and easier to control when I lift it off my mind. I have to separate it from myself, to do that I have to make my subconscious let it go. It should get easier as time goes on."

"Ummm...Guys?" Emmett said.

"What?"

"Where's Edward?" I had noticed when the touch of his hands left my arms, but I thought he had just stepped back. I noticed Alice's eyes were glazed, but they quickly refocused.

She smiled brightly at me.

**Poll. On my profile. Vote please... The poll is: What story shall I update next? **


	4. Someone Stopped by

"Huh, I didn't see him sneak off." I said, shrugging it off, although I didn't tell Alice's smirk made me curious as to where he went.

"I'm sure he just went back to the house." Rosalie said.

"Did Carlisle and Esme go too?" Asked Emmett. I looked around and surly enough they were nowhere in sight.

"Guess so." I glanced at Alice, She seemed shifty, and was smiling so wide I thought she would explode.

"Are they at the house?"

"Yea." She said. She seemed too happy for that to be the end of the story. Everyone looked annoyed, rather than confused like me. Alice continued to skip towards the house. As soon as I walked in Esme rushed over to me, pulling me to the living room where Edward and Carlisle were already sitting. Everyone filled into the living room, some kind of unspoken meeting, or they just followed Alice, guessing something was going down.

"Rosalie you and Bella seem really close and we want you to spend time together, and I know we've only known you for a day or so but... Sorry I'm rambling I'll get to the point." She turned to me, "Would you like to move in with us for a while? We have a spare room you could use, I always love a chance at redecorating." Esme smiled brightly. Alice was bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Well I doubt I could ever say no to that. I'd love to, but I hope I'm not intruding." I slightly frowned, so much for the new house... But Living with Rose and the Cullen's made my house seem rather boring.

"Not at all dear! We haven't seen Rose so... Like this in a long time!" She said, looking happily at Rose. I noticed Emmett's frown and he looked fairly upset. Edward was looking at him in concern, he glanced at me, I probably had guilt plastered on my face, but he smiled at me, conveying that I didn't need to worry about it. I did anyway.

I told them I was headed home, everyone bid me goodbye except Emmett.

"Emmett?" I beckoned to him, he nodded and followed me outside, I ran a bit further out so they couldn't hear us. "I'm sorry." I said sadly looking up at him. He immediately perked up.

"What do you mean?" He said, trying half heartedly to cover up his sour mood.

"What's wrong? Is it me? You don't like me do you." I said my lips turning down in a frown.

"No! No. It's not that, it's...you make Rosie so happy, even I can't make her that happy..." He paused, thinking, "Well accept for when we..."

"Whoa! Too much info big guy." He chuckled wiggling his eyebrows, getting back to the old Emmett slowly. "But I do get what you mean. And that's not true! You make Rose extremely happy. I'm so glad she found you, she wasn't happy as a human, well... Not fully happy, I know she wanted a baby like Vera's Henry, but she is still very lucky to have you. And you know it. So no more moping!"

"Okay _mom_" He snickered. "Thanks though." He said, wrapping his huge arms around my shoulders. "Bye!" He shouted as I ran off towards my house.

I was packing the boxes up when I heard a strange sound, someone was here. I ran upstairs towards the sound. No one was there but there was a strange new scent in my room, I frowned following the scent out my window as it disappeared into the forest. It didn't smell like vampire. Oh well, it's probably harmless. I continued packing until I heard someone at the door, I sniffed the air.

"Come on in Edward." I said normally, smiling knowing he would definitely hear me. I heard him walk through the house into my library where I was currently packing my books.

"What's that smell?"

"Someone stopped by." I said.

"Who?" He sounded a bit overly curious. I wonder if he likes me? He's a sweet, kind and very handsome...I was so busy picturing us together I forgot about the question. "Bella?" I broke out of my trance, blushing. He frowned... I'm glad he couldn't hear what I was thinking...

"Oh, uh. I don't know, he was in my room though, it's probably harmless."

"Some random person was in your room and you say its _harmless? _He could have hurt you!"

"He could have... but he didn't." I scolded, brushing it off... He somewhat let it go, helping me pack my books, but his eyes were still angry. I was so happy, tomorrow was Friday, I was moving in with the Cullen's, and I got my best friend back, plus there is a hot single Cullen who I just happen to like a little, and I'm not too sure... But I think he likes me too. Okay well I _hope_ he does...


	5. The Meadow

The next day I went to school as usual, then drove to my house to grab some of the stuff. When I entered the house that same smell hit my senses. This time it was all through the house. I darted around the house looking for anything out of place, though nothing was. I frowned while picking up a few boxes, the Cullen's would be here soon, and they would smell it too.

Sure enough about a minute later, the Cullen's came to help me retrieve my stuff, they all crammed into the house wrinkling their noses at the new smell. Edward just growled.

"It came back again! We should move you quickly, we don't know what it is and there will be more of us in our house."I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"I still think it's harmless, nothing is missing." I then realized that the other's didn't know what we are talking about. "Whatever it is came here yesterday, just in my room, while I was home. I heard it but it left before I could see anything, we could probably track it if necessary. He may just be curious?" I stated, though it came out as a question."

"It's not here now, so let's just continue moving your stuff." Jasper said. He sounded cautious as well. I nodded, rolling my eyes at their protective sides. We continued carrying my boxes outside. Everyone helped and we got everything packed into the cars accept the furniture. I sold it all yesterday, Rosalie told me that they had already bought me new stuff and that it was no use trying to dissuade them. Nonetheless I tried, but she was right and I got absolutely nowhere.

I took my guardian, and they split off into Edwards Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes. We all drove to their house, they led me to the garage where my car would now be parked. Alice led me to my room, jumping excitedly. I was also excited, they hadn't let me see even a glimpse of the room and I couldn't wait. I opened the door and squealed.

"This is perfect!" I cried. The walls were a dark green with gold trim, the desk and T.V frame black. The bed comforters and pillows were dark green and gold, and there was dark hardwood flooring and a furry black mat on the floor.

"Rose helped us with the design. She knew what you would like." Said Esme, glancing at Rosalie. I hugged her and all the girls who were now squealing with me. The guys had left, they probably couldn't handle all the squealing.

It was a normal weekend at home, it had been a couple of week since I had moved in. My old house had been sold quickly to a new couple moving in. I never got a chance to meet them, but I figured I would meet them eventually.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had gone to hunt and Carlisle had a late shift at the hospital, leaving Esme, Edward and I. "I have to pick up some CDs from the mall," Edward announced. _Make that me and Esme_, "Do you want to come with me?" My head snapped up and I smiled. _Or me and Edward_.

"Of course!" I said a bit too quickly. I hoped he took it as boredom... "Esme we're going to the mall!" She walked into the room, handing me a platinum card.

"It's Alice's, would you like to use it?" She asked politely.

"No thank you," I said pulling out my own. "Although I'm sure it wouldn't have been a problem." She nodded, headed back to the kitchen. "I'm staying here, the others will be home from hunting soon." She called.

We headed out to the garage and headed towards his Volvo. I liked it better anyways, it smells like him. As we drove to the nearest CD and book stores we blasted music and I sang along, eventually started singing as well. I occasionally lost myself in his voice and unconsciously stopped singing, he would glance at me and I would blush joining in again.

When we parked he darted a look around and then shot over to my side opening my door for me. I grabbed his hand to help me out and jumped at the sparks, but didn't let go until I was on the ground.

We walked close though not touching towards the first store, a combination of CDs and books. I parted from Edward for a minute as I skimmed through the books, picking up a new series I didn't have, the Twilight series. They were fairly big so I figured the four books could last me for at least a week. I walked over to the CDs to find Edward carrying a few albums.

He turned and smiled at me. Sigh.

"Are you ready?"He asked, glancing at my books. I spotted a CD I wanted and grabbed it before nodding. "What did you buy?" He asked, casually throwing an arm around my shoulders. I unconsciously leaned into him. Okay maybe it wasn't unconscious... I showed him my books and grabbed his CDs to look over what he bought.

"_Aren't they the cutest couple!" _I heard whispered from around the corner, I saw them before a few older ladies, were looking for books. I tried to smother the smile that was on my face and I saw Edwards mouth twitch as well. Neither of us acknowledged it.

Edward looked deep in thought as we approached the Volvo, he opened my door for me before getting in himself. I felt the loss of his touch, frowning, it's like I needed to be touching him.

"Do you mind if I show you something? It's a place I always go. It's very peaceful, I'm sure you'll love it."

"Yea sure." I smiled. Good, I thought we might have to go home with the others. I did want to see Rose again, but she could wait for Edward. The car approached a forested area where we pulled over. "Are we hiking there?" He nodded.

We started through the forest at human speed talking about random stuff, anything and everything. he was telling me stories about Rosalie and Emmett and I was laughing so much I didn't realize that the tree's had started thinning out a bit. Edward cleared one last bush and we stood at the edge of a beautiful meadow, there were so many flower booms I was afraid of crushing any of them. The sun was shining brightly as we both stepped into the sun. I had to gasp at Edward, he was so beautiful in the sunlight his skin sparkling like diamonds. Mine shone much duller, more like a bright glow rather than shining diamonds.

I still heard him suck in a breath. I skipped to the middle of the meadow giggling. He choked out a chuckle and followed behind me.

"This place is amazing!"It was like a perfect circle. I squealed. My wings were cramped, so I pulled off my jacket, relishing the rare sun. I extended my wings standing up so I could ruffle them up. They chimed together quietly, I sat back down next to Edward, he was smiling in awe at my wings. It does take a while to get used to them. I flapped the one closest to him and he jumped, making me laugh.

"Can I?" He asked reaching towards my wing. I nodded, stretching it closer to him. He skimmed his fingers across the surface of them. Then drew his hand back quickly and I frowned.

Looking up at the sky it was nice flying weather though. Don't get that a lot here without getting wet. I smiled and stood up. "What are you doing?" He asked sounding disappointed.

"It's good flying weather." I said, he smiled and gestured for me to continue. I jumped up in the sky, beating my wings as I rose up higher, I caught a warm current and coasted around the expanse above the meadow. I saw him watching me and waved, he chuckled and waved back. I dove down straight towards him he looked a bit concerned that we were going to hit, I banked upwards at the last second, seeing him flinch as the wind blew his hair back.

"That wasn't very nice." He said frowning but a smile pulled at his lips. "We should go, everyone should be back by now." he said, it was my turn to frown but then I smirked evilly, there is _was _another way we could get to the Volvo. I spiralled down towards Edward, this time I didn't stop.

"What are you...Bella!" He yelled as I grabbed him from the ground, I grabbed him around the waist as I flew above the forest, headed towards the road. I giggled as he put his hands around me.

"Bella! What are you doing!" He said loudly over the rushing air.

"We're flying silly." I laughed as I flew faster. I did a slow decent down towards the road, making sure there were no people around, I quickly tucked in my wings.

"That...was a weird way of getting back." He said, a slight edge to his voice.

"What do you have against flying?" I said feigning hurt. He looked apologetic immediately.

"It's not that, well it is, I just... I haven't traveled like that before." He said fumbling to get the words out. He is so cute. I laughed, and got in the door he was now holding for me. We chatted on the way back about favourite things and I teased him saying he was afraid of flying.

We got back and he held his hand out for me after opening my door for me. I went up close to his ear and whispered, "_Thank you for taking me to your meadow."_ I skipped happily towards the house, him coming after me a few seconds later.

**Bella got the power ;)**


	6. Who's That?

As I walked back towards the house I heard a scuffling by the trees, it was very quiet, something even the vampires wouldn't have picked up. I quickly turned my head but didn't see anything, so I let it go.

The next day at school was hectic, everyone was chatting animatedly about a new guy, the guys were speaking with anger out of envy while girls just fawned over him. I looked questionably at Edward and Alice. Alice looked panicked and Jasper was trying to calm her.

"I didn't see it, there was no one new supposed to be here, I can't see anything!" Edward was frowning in concern like me and quickly gave jasper the go ahead for something with a swift nod. Jasper steered Alice away from the school, headed to the car.

"Where are they going?" I said, my concern for Alice leaking through.

"Home, Alice is stretched thin. She needs time alone with Jasper, he can keep her calm, we'll go to the office to explain their absence."

"What have you heard about the new student?" At this he frowned.

"His name is Max, I've searched this place for a new mind but I can't find one, though I'm in someone's mind that is close to him so I can see him. He has green eyes, though they are duller and darker than yours, and he has blonde hair. His mind is silent... Like yours." I was shocked, he couldn't be like me, could he? I'll never know until I meet him. I just frowned and we continued to the office.

We told Mrs. Cope that Alice and Jasper were both sick, she bought it, both because of Edwards extremely persuasive tone and the fact that the Cullen's are never sick.

I hugged Edward goodbye inhaling his scent before drifting to class, I walked with my head down focusing on the footsteps so I didn't bump into anyone.

I didn't hear anyone coming but I ran into a brick wall. There was a large bang as I collided, luckily the halls were cleared enough that nobody noticed. I stood up shocked, nothing knocked me down... My eyes locked onto a pair of dark green ones, also knocked on the floor.

"Sorry." He said quietly getting up off the floor. I frowned; the new 'human' didn't walk very loudly. As I breathed I inhaled his perfume, it was tainted with a scent I had smelt before, but couldn't place. He put his hand out to help me up, I grabbed it.

"Hello, Your Max right?" He nodded, "Bella" I said, putting my hand out, he hesitantly shook it. I smiled politely hopefully not showing any suspicion.

"Well I have to go to class, but I'll see you later Bella." I paused watching him walk away.

"Max?" He stopped turning his body to the side indicating he was listening. "Would you like to sit with us at lunch? I could save you a seat at our table?"

He turned fully, and ran his hand through his hair causing the hood of his sweater to fall down, his hair was short and straight cut in layers around his head. A long strand of bangs fell over one eye, longer than the rest of his hair, untucked from behind his ear.

He tucked his bangs back behind his ear and nodded his face blank. "Sure, thanks." I nodded and turned to go to my next class.

I didn't have Max in any other classes before lunch. Edward waited for me outside my class and we walked closely but not touching to the cafeteria. "So Max is joining us?" Edward asked stiffly. I nodded, I didn't bother to acknowledge he had been listening, I knew he would have heard it, even if he couldn't read either of our minds.

"We could maybe learn a few things about him." He nodded. We walked into the cafeteria and sat down at our table, already holding Emmett and Rosalie, at vampire speed we caught them up to what happened.

"But why get him to sit here?" Rose asked.

"We could get some insight as to what's bothering everyone about him." I answered. She nodded sitting back in her seat, we heard the door open but didn't acknowledge it. Though the chatter definitely increased as Max walked through the door. It was almost deafening when he approached our table.

I turned, "Hey Max, this is Edward, Emmett and Rosalie."

"Rose" She corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice and Jasper are usually here but they are sick today." He nodded and sat down quietly. Edward looked frustrated, but I saw him tense up further, he spoke in vampire speed.

"His scent is tainted with another scent, the other scent is the one who has been in your house! He's associated with him!" I grabbed his arm to keep him from crouching. He calmed slightly. He was correct, I couldn't place why it was so familiar, but that jogged my memory.

"Don't jump to conclusions, he may not even know what his friend does, creep around in my house that is."Max's head was very slightly cocked to one side as if he were listening in. Though there was no chance he could hear us. It made me even more suspicious.

"So what class do you have next Max?" I asked slowly letting go of Edward. Although I didn't really want to, he was calming down; and it would be weird if I continued to hold on to him.

"B..." It was quiet but we could still hear it. He stopped himself, pulling out his schedule and pretending to look at it, "Biology." I nodded, smiling. I was getting more and more convinced he wasn't what he seemed. Even after knowing him for not even a day.

"You have the same as me and Edward!" I said. We continued comparing schedules and talking about light topics until the bell rang.

Biology was... Fun... since we didn't have a new lab desk there was just another chair added to the end of mine and Edward's lab table for Max to sit. The whole period was awful; Edward kept complaining and was constantly pissed off by Max. I was holding him down and trying to have conversation with Max. I eventually moved my hand down to Edwards hand because it would look very weird if I was caught just randomly holding on to Edward's arm.

He was shocked into silence for a bit, as was I, it felt like my hand belonged in his, but he tried to keep his anger up, and worked back up to complaining about Max. Max kept his face blank but sometimes it would seem as though he heard what Edward was saying.

Near the end of class Alice sent a text to Edward's cell.

_Get Max to come over._

Edward looked over at Max and sighed.

"Max, would you like to come over after school? Emmett wants to see if you can beat him at x-box. I can certainly beat him so you might as well try." He smiled over clenched teeth. I laughed quietly at him.

"Oh! You also get to meet Alice and Jasper, they should be feeling better when we get home." I said smiling, He looked a little undecided when Edward asked but now he was smiling a beautiful wide smile.

"Sure I guess." Edward was complaining a bit less through the rest of biology, and while waiting for Max he was contemplating something.

"What are you thinking Edward?" He came out of his trance and smiled crookedly, I think I just melted...

"Max seems okay, but he's a bit sketchy. I'm sure we'll figure it out." He said to more himself then to me. "It will be fun to watch him fail against Emmett though." He chuckled. I saw Max coming in the distance and we both got in the car and pulled up to the front of the parking lot. We waited until we saw a new dark blue Mercedes pull out behind us before we started off towards home.

**I'll watch the poll, you still have time to vote for another story. Check out my C2 I need staff and subscribers :) If you want a new POV for whatever story****,**** just tell me and I'll make note of it. **


	7. You Would Have Won Anyway

**This is NOT a crossover, Max is not a male version of Maximum Ride, there is no relation, I just couldn't get that name unstuck from my head so I used it. Kapeesh? **

Max followed us home and we pulled into the driveway, Edward and I were chatting about random things for the two minute – thanks to Edwards speeding – drive home. I didn't expect Carlisle or Esme to be home but I guess Alice told them to come back early. Edward's mouth turned down into a frown.

"Alice can hear us coming up the drive but she can't see us, she thinks that it's the new guy, Max that's causing her to lose sight of us, since we're with him. It's like when you first got here." I frowned, he was still a bit upset that we hadn't figured out what Max was, and that I refused to believe that he could be like me.

We pulled up to the house and waited for Max to join us before we made our way over to the house.

"Everyone, Max is here." He said at vampire speed. We led Max inside and he met Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice. Carlisle and Esme looked in understanding at Alice and Jasper's frustration. All the familie's gifts didn't work on him either.

"Let's get it on!" Emmett shouted. Trust Emmett to still be thinking about the X-box game.

"Bella, are you going to play?"Asked Max politely.

"I've never really played before, but I guess I could..."

"I'll teach you!" He said excitedly "I've played these games before, and I'm totally going to kick your but Emmett." He said. I giggled. Edward glowered at the wall. I looked at him confused but he didn't glance my way.

"Ok!" I found that I was now the one excited to play. We decided that Max could play me first to help me learn. We started playing Mario Cart and he was telling me quickly what buttons to press. I was winning.

"Are you sure you haven't played before?"

"Fast learner." I said, winning the game. I did a weird happy dance that even Edward laughed.

"Cool it Edward, nothing is wrong with him." I said at vampire speed.

"He let you win." He said plainly. I laughed.

"That's all? Jeez you need to chill Edward. Play him next."

"Congrats." Max said coming over. He had a weird glint in his eye. "You won fair and square." There was a tiny amount of sarcasm that clued me in.

"You _did_ let me win!" I yelled shoving his shoulder playfully.

"You would have won anyway" He said winking. I scoffed and childishly stuck my tongue out at him. I pushed him and Edward towards the x-box.

Now that was a funny sight.

_They were both winning, right next to each other on the road. Both were gritting their teeth, Edward looked like he was going as fast as humanly possible, and Max was going very fast for a human, though he would probably say the same about Edward. _

_Just then they crossed the finish line. _

"_TIE?!" They both yelled, and then both started yell-complaining._

"_How is that even possible?!"_

"_Not even one centimetre between..."_

_Then Emmett shoved them off complaining they were hogging the x-box._

I was facing Jasper, and he was winning big time.

"Ugh! What the hell are you doing that makes you go so fast?!" He smirked and pressed a series of buttons that made him go faster, I copied him and his smirk turned to a frown as I sped up next to him.

"How did you do that Bella?" Max asked.

"Uh, I copied Jasper who is apparently cheating. It was a code that makes you go faster." I said condescendingly.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Children!" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Sorry mom." We both replied. Max was laughing.

"You aren't even related to them and you call Esme mom." He said smiling.

"Not technically no. But she's like a mother to me._ Since I didn't really know mine."_ I said quietly. Esme heard and wrapped an arm around my shoulder while I played.

"Go, GO, GO!" She cheered me on.

"Not fair mom!" Jasper said. Both Jasper and I were using cheats; well me copying them from him. I ended up winning.

"You cheated!"

"_I_ cheated?!"

"Let's play something else!" Alice whined.

"Like what?"I asked.

"I don't know, anything that's NOT X-BOX."

"Fine" All the guys agreed, Alice, though still upset about not being able to see anything, managed to suggest swimming in the river out back.

"Max can borrow one of Edwards or Jaspers suits, I just bought you a new one Bella! You have to wear it." I groaned as Alice dragged me up the stairs. Rosalie was not far behind. They put on theirs and gave me mine, Rosalie, wore a dark red one-piece without sides, it had beige ties in the back. Alice had a leopard print bikini, and mine was also a one piece – to hide my scars - it was green camouflage with black straps and ties. The sides were just open enough not to show my scars.

We walked outside and Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were walking together, leaving me, Max and Edward.

I felt Max and Edwards eyes on me. I turned to Max he looked quickly away. I looked over and saw that everyone else had already gotten to the river. The guys were all taking off their shirts. I stared at both Edward and Max. Does _everyone_ in forks have at least a 6-pack? Well I bet Mike doesn't. Okay not the point.

I looked away before they could look at me for my reaction. I controlled my slackened jaw and walked towards the river. Emmett was about a meter from the water, I ran behind him, jumping on his back and pushing him into the water with me.

Through the whole time we were in the river I had managed to dunk everyone accept Edward and Max. Rose and Alice were trying to dunk each other while Edward and Max were shooting me glances.

"Edward, can I go on your shoulders?" I said seductively. "Please?" I made my eyes smoulder at him. Max was raising his eyebrows. He put his hands in front of Edward's face.

"Snap out of it." He said, trying to get him out of a trance.

"Oh. Uh. Yea sure." He went underwater and I sat on his shoulders. He surfaced, grabbing my legs. I squealed, leaning back pretending to try and make him fall down. He chuckled, "Not going to happen. You're not getting me down." I sighed theatrically. Max was facing away from me and right in front of us. I laughed menacingly and threw all my weight forward. As we fell I put a chokehold around Max's neck – gently – and pulled him down too. I surfaced and laughed with everyone else.

"Two birds with one stone!" I cried. They both surfaced, ready to kill but I could see their lips twitch into smiles. I laughed at them and suggested we go inside. They tag teamed, dunking me before jumping out of the river, high fiving. We talked as we dried off on the grass before going inside.

We were inside, taking turns getting dressed in the washroom, when I saw something. I walked over to Max where he was just collecting his clothes, I snatched his shirt turning it around so I faced the back. I saw two identical cuts down the back of the shirt.


	8. La Push

Max stared at his shirt.

"Where are your scars?" I said urgently dropping the shirt. Edward was quickly behind him, as he picked the shirt up off the floor, to look at it himself, eager to prove me wrong. I looked along his back finding nothing.

"Where are they?" Edward said to Max, confused. I just looked at him, frustrated. I'm getting my hopes up for nothing, I though, losing the small amount of hope I'd built up.

"What are you guys talking about? I didn't even know my shirt was ripped." He said confused. "How did you manage to see that tiny rip across the room?" He asked as an unknown emotion passed across his eyes.

"Oh well, I just, thought I saw something, turns out it was just a rip. Good eyesight you know, I was worried you scratched yourself outside or something, you should just leave the shirt here, Esme could fix it for you?" I babbled on. I don't know why, but I wanted to investigate that shirt a bit more.

"Oh yes, yes that would be no problem at all Max, one of the kids could give it to you at school tomorrow." Esme said, persuading. He hid it well but he was a bit reluctant.

"I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble, I barley even knew it was there before." Esme put on a pout.

"Ah but I insist!" She said quickly snatching the shirt.

"Alright then." He said, defeated. Esme smiled and walked upstairs with the shirt.

"Sorry about my wife," announced Carlisle who had just entered, "She loves that kind of stuff. We'll get your shirt back to you tomorrow I guess." He smiled hesitantly.

"Yea I guess. I'd better get going, you have a beautiful home." He said to Carlisle, who nodded absentmindedly. We all mumbled goodbyes as he walked out. We listened as his car accelerated down the path away from the house. Esme shot down the stairs and I ran up to her. She handed me the shirt as I looked it over.

"Why didn't he have scars?" Edward said, frustrated. I nodded.

"There's just so much evidence, accept for the scars... These "rips" are exactly like the cuts I make in the back of my shirt, nothing could have ripped it in this exact pattern, never mind that _thin_."

"And Alice can't see him, Edward can't read him and I can't feel him. Is there any way at _all_ to hide the scars?" Jasper asked, including himself in the conversation.

"I've never really tried, being a girl I can't fully take my shirt off in a public place so there's never been a need to try anything other then just covering it with a shirt." Everyone was pondering my answer when Alice cut in.

"Are you all idiots?" Alice said laughing. Her eyes were lit up. She shot upstairs and then came back down with a small kit. I recognised it as a small makeup case.

"Makeup?" Emmett asked sceptical.

"But wouldn't that wash off in the river?" Jasper said, agreeing with Emmett.

"Ever heard of waterproof?" I said, suddenly excited, that small spark of hope ignited again, this time I let it be.

"But why would he hide it?" Alice asked thinking.

"We are a coven of seven, 8 powerful people including Bella. You would probably be at least a little intimidated if you were him." Scolded Esme. "You probably frightened him today, I think tomorrow _you _should give him back his shirt, he may be less frightened of you." She said pointedly at me. Edward had a protective stance close to me as he cut in.

"I don't want Bella going alone, there's at least another person with Max, the scent that was all over your house." He said turning to me. "I'll go with her." I scowled but nodded. I didn't mention that if they were anything like me, taking down Edward would be no problem. I would have to protect him...

"That sounds fine." Carlisle said, "Just be peaceful, we don't need either of you getting hurt." We nodded. It was the middle of the night, and we still had plenty of time before school started. They were planning a hunting trip before the morning.

"You all go. I want to go to the beach, over in La Push." They frowned.

"I suppose, _you_ aren't forbidden after all. Just be careful." Said Esme. They had already mentioned to me why they weren't allowed on the reservation. I said goodbye to them as they left into the forest, Edward hesitated, but I shooed him out of the house. I got into my Mercedes and drove past the La Push boundaries. Headed towards the beach, I thought I saw something flash through the forest, but I shrugged it off.

I jumped out of the car, locking it as I walked towards the forest, the beach just on the other side. There was something in the forest, I could feel it watching me, I kept my guard up and kept walking.

I stepped through the last bit of forest, stepping out onto the sand. I walked along the shoreline, the feeling still making me paranoid. I saw some tidal pools up ahead and ran over to them, not caring if this person saw me. I felt the gaze leave and I smiled only to frown again as I heard something moving in the bordering forest.

I was pissed enough that I got up and faced the forest.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I said clearly, pinpointing the noise, I couldn't see anything, the forest was too dense. I sighed, "Fine, don't show yourself" I said annoyed. I sat down on a rock watching the creatures swimming around even in the night. I hadn't heard any movement in a few minutes and I was impatient to stretch out my wings. _Ah what the hell_. I slowly unfurled my wings, standing up to stretch them out. That did it.

I hear multiple gasps that were cut off as I looked into the forest. _Definitely more than one._ I was crouched into a defence position, my wings spread out behind me when a russet skinned man walked out from the tree's. He looked wary, also in defence. His hair was short, almost in an army cut, and he looked around 25. Maybe a bit younger.

"Hello." I said hesitantly. "May I ask why you and your friends are watching me?" his heart was a little faster than normal, even for a scared human. I scrunched my face in confusion. A werewolf maybe? I thought the Cullen's had said that line had died out? Seriously, there are enough mythical creatures in Forks already... I stood up out of my defence. I listened through the trees, there were many more wolves than I cared to deal with.

"What are you, and why are you on our land? You smell like a vampire."

"Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Bella, I have been living with the Cullen's for a few days, I am not a vampire so they thought I wasn't a part of the treaty. They haven't forgotten."

"You smell like the other one that was here." I immediately thought of Max, could he have come here? This voice came out of the forest. Another wolf-child emerged, this one was defiantly younger, though he looked older, maybe around 16 before the werewolf gene kicked in, making him look almost as old as the other one. Though he seemed less mature, and his hair was longer, shaggier, draping around his chin.

"Jacob" The other man said in a warning tone. He didn't seem extremely effected by the older one but he stood his ground, the others took strength from this and four others emerged from the forest, all had the same haircut as the eldest. And they all looked about as old as Jacob.

"I don't want to cause any harm, I don't need to hunt so there is no need for a fight." I said cautiously. Jacob had a concentrated look on his face and turned to talk to the older one.

"Sam, she may know the other scent, she might have information to help us." I didn't bother to point out that I was right here. They looked slightly frightened by me, but the fact that they could take down a vampire was overriding their fear.

"Would you help us?" Sam asked me hesitantly. "We can't force you" He said, looking slightly in awe at my wings. Probably thinking I would fly away, which I would. I thought for a moment, I don't really have anything better to do until morning.

"What did you need help with?"

**Yay! I'm so, so, so, infinite so's sorry for not updating in so long. I was having trouble with the story but it's a lot better now, the plotline is better on track and I can write more. Remember that I'll update whatever story is winning the poll so if you want a different story updated VOTE... Otherwise you'll be waiting until this story is finished... And that might take awhile. **

**P.S. I may change up this chapter in the future as the plotline is not set in stone****.**


	9. Flown Away

As we walked to the location of the scent, I was introduced to the other four wolves, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil. Paul was quite the firecracker, and he came close to phasing twice just from mild teasing from the others. Jared was a lot milder and I was talking to him easily. Quil and Embry tended to stick closer to Jacob. I pieced together easily that Sam was the Alpha. I wasn't too sure about the Beta, I had a strong feeling it was Jacob but it could also be Jared.

At first it was awkward, the wolves unconsciously surrounded me, making me a bit uncomfortable. I was trying to loosen them up, get conversation flowing. It wasn't really working so I resulted to asking questions.

"So you're all wolves. I thought that line died out long ago?" Jacob was the one to quickly answer.

"Now that the vampires are back, the gene was triggered again. Sam was the first, and we followed quickly after." He was cut off when Paul growled; picking up the scent, we weren't anywhere in particular, just further in the forest.

"We tracked it from here, it came from across the border, so we couldn't track it. Judging by the similar smell I think he might have... Flown away here." Sam said, his voice weaker trying to process. I froze growling as the familiar scent filed in through my nose.

"I'm guessing you recognise the scent?" Jacob said rather sarcastically. I just growled pulling out my phone. I punched in Edwards number. "Who are you calling?" Asked Jared, nervous.

"I'll explain in a minute, I'm not going anywhere." I said as Edward picked up the phone.

"Bella? What's wrong? Did something happen?" I rolled my eyes.

"Edward calm down" I tried to make my voice mellowed. "I'm with the wolves right now, an.."

"Did they hurt you?! I'll kill them..." Jacob snorted.

"Edward! Would you please let me finish?" The rest of the wolves were sniggering.

"Sorry. That was rude of me for interrupting. Please continue." I sighed. Ah Edward.

"I assured them I was not a vampire, they haven't harmed me in any way, I've told them what I am, they picked up a scent and showed it to me, it's another wing, but you already know the scent."

"Max? Why was Max out in the forest in La Push?"

"No not Max Edward... It's the same scent that was in my room." There was silence on the other end, I could picture Edward running his hands through his hair in frustration, or pinching the bridge of his nose. "They traced the scent already, it comes from behind the boundary line, leading to the middle of the forest where they think he... or she, took off."

"I bet it leads straight to your room." I glanced at the wolves, who were waiting impatiently.

"Okay listen, I'm going to inform the wolves, I'll talk to you when I get back, I think I have an Idea of who this person is."

"You do? Alright well hurry." He said urgently.

"I'll see you soon..."

"You too" He said softly, before we both disconnected.

I explained vaguely how we came across the scent, Max, and about what we thought he was.

"I'm not too sure, but I have an idea about the scent. _If_ Max is a wing then I think that maybe he has a mate, or just another wing that lives with him." Sam nodded. We had ended up sitting down on a log, so I could explain.

"But why is the other wing in your room?" Asked Jacob, thinking.

"I'm not sure, and I would stay longer but I'm sure Edward..." A few raised their eyebrows. "Edward and the others will be worried." I edited. They all smirked at me. I exchanged numbers with the wolves, they weren't bad people, and I think that they would even be able to get along with vampires _if_ they tried.

"We can lead you out of the forest." Jacob said. I shook my head.

"I can probably see the road from the sky." I said, extending my wings that I had tucked in earlier, it seemed to make them more easygoing around me. They automatically took a step back at my intimidating wings. I laughed and they scowled at me, re-taking the step forward. I started beating my wings, rising up into the air.

I flew quietly over the forest. I saw the pack running through the forest and they were about to phase. I turned my head while they undressed and then turned to see six enormous wolves running in their places. I coasted through the warm currents in the air watching them shoot through the forest like a comet.

I sighed, realising I had to get back or Edward would freak out. I haven't been around him long, but I know he tends to overreact to some things. _Mostly things that involve you._ A part of my mind believed that statement, while the other disagreed; _it couldn't be just me..._

I arrived back at the Cullen house about two hours before school. I heard chatter going on inside the house and the T.V on playing the game.

I folded in my wings and gently came down from the sky, I walked into the house and joined the Cullen's in the living room. I was immediately bombarded by Edward, then came the rest of the family. Though they took a quick step back, wrinkling their noses. I frowned rolling my eyes. Alice was circling around an invisible wall around me.

"We need to hurry! School starts in two hours! First you need a shower. Wash the dog smell off." She said, motioning me to head upstairs. I sighed, following her up. After I had finished getting ready, and letting Alice pick out my clothes, we all headed to the cars. We split into two cars, somehow I managed to get in the Volvo, just me and Edward, everyone else in a different car. He was going a bit slower on the way to school, listening silently as I explained who I thought the other scent must be.

"That is the best guess I suppose." He said. We sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to school.

When we got to school Edward told me to stay in the car. I obliged as he walked to the other side to open the door for me, helping me out. People froze on the sidewalk trying to take in the fact that _I _was coming out of _Edward's Volvo_ and Rosalie's M3 Convertible. Both of us ignored the stares as we walked, again not touching; towards the group of buildings. I hugged him quickly before disappearing into my classroom, before he could see the huge smile on my face, I tried to smother it, but it didn't work.

**I got so much done these past few days! I edited this whole story again, I like it a lot better now, but I need your help on a few things.**

-**For the part when she fly's Edward back to the road, I don't really like it, I think it's in chapter 7? But should I just keep it as is; or just make them walk back holding hands? You can also submit other idea's in a review.**

-**I haven't had another POV in a while I believe, so if you want a different POV let me know. Also mention whether you want the other POV; IF you want one whether it should be THIS chapter with a little bit added on to the end, or NEXT chapter.**


	10. A Simple Tshirt

**AN – Helloo my dears. I'm very sorry for the long delay, and for those of you still with me on this I give my heart out too you 3 Thanks for waiting on me. Life happens you know? I wasn't in the writing mode for a long while. I guess I was taking a break? Idk. I just started a new semester though, so if you review on this chapter I think that I might start writing more. I get spurred on by your lovely comments, so send them in! I had this half done chapter sitting around forever, and I thought I should finish it, and start this story back up again. **

That day at school, I saw Max in the hallway a few times, I smiled politely at him, and he smiled tightly back. During classes, I talked with the Cullen's and asked them if they noticed, any who had seen Max thought he seemed a bit stressed too. I was a bit relieved that he sat with us at lunch, I don't know why I thought he wouldn't. He sat down tiredly and mumbled a greeting to us.

"What's wrong Max?" I asked, concerned. _Subtly Bella, very subtle. _

"Just tired." He said, smiling another tight smile. Though the emotions hiding behind his eyes showed he was worried about something. I nodded in understanding, though if he was indeed a wing, he wouldn't need sleep, therefore he shouldn't be tired. I ignored that thought, figuring he was just covering up the fact that something was wrong.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed, we all turned to look at her. "Sorry, I forgot, we have to return your shirt to you tonight!" She said. I swore I saw Max grow pale.

"Well, I have to run an errand tonight," He swallowed thickly. I thought I saw a hint of fear in his eyes, but it quickly vanished, followed by determination. "If I'm not back when you guy's arrive, you may have to get it to me tomorrow."He said. I nodded, a bit suspiciously.

We continued making small talk the rest of lunch, and then we continued to our classes.

Max walked with me and Edward to biology, Edward and I walked closer than usual, but only a few people in the hallways noticed, and Max was to absorbed in his own thoughts to notice himself.

When we entered the class, Mr. Banner called Max up to the front and switched to have him sitting in a desk newly placed on the right side of the classroom, I snorted lightly as I saw who he was sitting beside.

I heard Edward chuckle darkly as well. Max sighed, plopping in between Lauren and Jessica. The looks they gave each other made me sputter out laughing, which I horribly disguised as coughing. Max turned to glare at me playfully, I shot him a sympathetic glance. Mr. Banner left for a moment to go get the T.V. two full days with nothing but a worksheet on the movie. Excelent.

Then he turned the lights off.

I flinched at the electricity that flowed through us. My hands clenched into fists as I fought not to reach over and hold Edwards hand. Or jump him. I shook my head. _Not good._

I held my hands in fists under my chest and unconsciously pouted. I heard a sort snicker. I looked over at Edward, who was quietly laughing at me, I glared, then smirked as I saw he was trying to hide the same position, his arms were crossed 'casually' his hands balled into fists at his sides. There was a small crease on his forehead that I wanted to smooth out with my hand. It would probably work too, if I allowed myself to do it.

Edward seemed to just realize that he was in the same position, I smothered my giggles as he stiffly uncrossed his arms, and put his arms across the desk. His fists were clenched very tight. _It's dark in the room, no other human will be able to see._ I wasn't concentrating hard enough to keep myself under control, and before I could stop it, my hand was already halfway across the desk. Before I could snatch my hand back, I felt another hand curl around it. I heard him sigh as I did.

And the Electricity hummed.

As the lights flickered on, I slowly, reluctantly pulled my hand away from Edwards. _This is getting ridiculous. _I cursed myself. He smiled as I looked away, slightly embarrassed. _I wouldn't have it any other way._

I tried to contain myself as I saw both Jessica and Lauren flirting with Max. I suppose I didn't notice before. Guess I was distracted... He looked really uncomfortable, so I walked over and practically dragged him from his chair. The bitch twins looked ready to kill, but I just sent them a glare right back.

"_Thank you._" Max said heavily. I laughed. He glared.

"I thought I'd try to help." I said smirking. He suddenly changed his expression to amusement.

"Why didn't you help me earlier in the movie? You weren't _distracted_, were you?" He smiled widely. I punched him in the shoulder. Lightly, of course. He laughed. Max went in the other direction for his class, while Edward chose to walk me to gym.

"Ugh. Gym." I groaned. Edward chuckled.

We stopped outside the gym doors and I looked up to see what Edward would do.

_Why should I have to wait? _I thought as I hugged him around the waist and kissed his cheek. It took him a moment to wrap his arms around me, and he sucked in a breath when I kissed him. I felt the stares around us but ignored them. I turned around as I walked away and smiled before going to change. Edward stood slightly frozen with a smile on his face as he waved back. I didn't see him walk away before I opened the change room doors.

I managed to make it through gym without seriously injuring anyone of the opposing team members or my own. I may have hit Lauren on the head with the basket ball. But that one wasn't really an accident. _She didn't cry or anything, she'll be fine..._ I giggled to myself as I walked out of gym tying my hair up in a bun on my head.

I met Edward at the Volvo and we drove back to the house, the others following in Rosalie's car. We were going to drop off Max's shirt later, but Alice had other plans. As soon as we parked at the Cullen house Alice jumped in the Volvo with us Max's shirt in one hand and Jasper climbing in after her.

"Let's go give his shirt back now." Alice said, her tone more serious than usual. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alice, why now? Did you see something?" I gasped, I hadn't thought of that. But Alice hadn't seen anything revolving around the Cullen's or Max so far. But if Alice was in danger, it would explain why Jasper was coming. He wouldn't have let her go into a potentially dangerous situation without him.

"I just have a really bad feeling, something's not right." She said, sounding worried. Jasper rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"You think It's Max?" Asked Edward, surprising me with the concern in his voice. Maybe he had grown attached to Max as well, even if he didn't admit it.

"I don't know." Alice said weakly. Having no visions was seriously stressing her out. We could all tell she was getting tired of it.

"It would explain how tense he was today. He was very worried and slightly frightened about something. He was a bit in denial about the fear though. He seems brave." Jasper added calmly from his spot in the back.

"Well it can't hurt to check. You told the others we were going?" Edward said as he smoothly turned the car around and started speeding down the long driveway. Alice nodded in response. When we were halfway there Edward frowned, looking at Alice. She was spaced out, looking into the future, growling and muttering profanities under her breath.

"Her visions are blurry, they keep coming to her, and it's like watching static. It keeps getting clearer though." Edward mumbled to me and Jasper. Jasper was trying to comfort her as we finally drove into Max's driveway. We all got out of the car and walked up to the door. Edward hissed, the scent hit my nose and Edward growled.

"It's the one that was in your room, the house is covered in it." He ground out.

I put my hand behind me on his chest. "Don't jump to conclusions, they might have been curious, we can get the full story if they're here okay?" I said, my touch seeming to calm him down more than my words. He only nodded. I reached up to push the doorbell. As soon as my fingers pushed the button, Edwards head snapped towards Alice and before both of their heads snapped to the door. It took a few moments, but I heard very quiet rhythmic footsteps headed toward the door. They both watched on in confusion as a small girl about eleven year's old creaked open the door.

She smiled when she saw us, and I did a double take. She didn't look much like Max. She did however look strikingly like Edward, although with a bit more sharpness and grace to her features, if that was even possible. Her hair was almost the colour of Edwards but much brighter, the red in her hair more defined. We were all staring somewhat blankly at her, so she hesitantly started speaking, her voice was very pure and beautiful as she spoke.

"Hello?" She said, more like a question than a statement. "You must be the Cullen's?" We nodded slightly still taking short looks between her and Edward. She was getting more nervous as she spoke, most likely from our distant response.

"Max isn't here right now, but he should be home soon. I'm his d-sister." She stuttered out, fumbling with her words. I narrowed my eyes slightly. _Was she a vampire? A wing? _It's the only conclusion I could draw at the moment, my thoughts swirling around in my head. "My name is Vanessa, but you can call me Nessie."

**AN – Yess. Finally. I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from writing more after that little cliffie... I may edit this chapter again if I think I need too :) I am not telling you the relationship between Nessie and Edward yet, as you will figure it out later, either in the next chapter or in like two chapters, it depends. Shall I do EPOV next chapter or no? Put it in the reviews mmkay? Sorry about changing Nessie's name to Vanessa instead of Renesmee. But the name didn't really fit with her role in my story. You shall see why. **

**But anyways, Thanks again for stickin' with me! I luurve you all 3 haha. **


	11. Vanessa

**AN – Sorry ladies and gents' it's a bit short, but hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. I don't like to keep you waiting, but I am such a lazy ass and can't help it, forgive me ;)**

"Vanessa is a very pretty name" Said Alice, bounding up to hug the girl. The words were said in awe, and I was confused at both her words and her actions. Jasper looked concerned but made no move to stop her. Edward started talking to us in vampire speed, and I faintly hoped 'Nessie' couldn't hear it.

"The girl is like an instant connection, Alice can see now. Once we got to the steps she saw every move that we were going to make. We're not sure why yet, but we plan to find out." He said in a blur, the words not registering. I pursed my lips thoughtfully.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens." I returned, trying to keep things calm and orderly. "I don't want to hurt her. I don't want anything to hurt her." I surprised myself by the words from myself aimed to protect the girl. I couldn't describe it, I already felt protective of her and I've only just met her. Nessie fell back slightly from the hug but smiled at Alice when she let go.

"You're welcome to come in," she said politely, moving and gesturing inside. We all filed into the house, it was small, but it was cozy and comfortable. "Max said you wanted to drop off something for him?" She asked politely. "He won't be back for a while, but he _will_ be back." She forced a smile. I figured the last part of that statement wasn't really needed, but it sounded as if she were trying to convince herself.

"Oh right, the shirt. Esme was just sewing up a patch she saw in the back." Nessie's mouth curved up at that, in humour? Or in thanks? I couldn't tell. She took the shirt from Alice anyways.

"Make yourselves comfortable, do you want anything to drink? ...I don't think we have much in the fridge, but I'm sure I could find something." She said nervously, shifting. Her eyes shot to the ceiling, and I caught her lie. They most likely didn't have anything to drink in the house at all. Jasper caught the lie as well.

"She is very nervous about our presence, she is hiding many things from us." Jasper spoke to the others.

"Don't worry about it, we only needed to drop o his shirt, but thank you." I said, calming her nerves and giving us an escape from the house; we needed to figure these things out, but at the moment, we needed to get back home. Edward and Alice nodded and said similar thanks. She nodded and showed us to the door. We continued walking, not speaking until we were in the car and on the way home.

"Well, that was productive." I said sarcastically, breaking the eerie silence. Alice nodded, her lips pursed together in concentration.

"I...Think we are going back there soon." She said, unsure. "Ugh! It's getting worse the further away we get." She said angrily, pounding her fist on the armrest of the door. It now bore a deep dent. Edward swore under his breath. Jasper started sending calm emotions to Alice trying to hide his amusement at Edward's reaction. I suppose I didn't blame him, the car was Edward's baby.

"You don't have to break my car Alice..." He said in a growl, gritting his teeth in annoyance. She giggled nervously.

"Sorry Edward." She said as we pulled into the house. The others had gone hunting, and Jasper and Alice quickly decided that they would head out too.

"That leaves us." I said to Edward, as we watched the pair shoot into the forest. He nodded. I took his hand as we walked towards the house, he turned to me, a distracted smile on his face. He was thinking. We took the time by ourselves to our advantage and curled up on the couch to watch a movie. As we were watching the movie, a sense of distress crept through my body. I started to fidget on the couch; Edward was frowning, asking if I was alright. I ignored him and pulled myself up, my feet starting to pace the floor of the living room with a sudden feeling of panic and anxiety.

"Bella. Seriously what's wrong?!" Edward asked, raising his voice over my panicked murmurs. Suddenly he was right in front of me, my wrists in his hands, stopping my pacing. I couldn't help my eyes running wildly around the room.

"I don't know, something's not right, we need to go _now_. Back to the house." I spoke quickly, not paying attention to Edward as I broke through his grip and ran through the house towards the garage; something else controlling the direction of my thoughts and actions. I heard Edward talking to someone, very panicked presumably on a cell phone as he raced after me. He grabbed my arm again and I finally pulled up slightly and waited for him. Something inside me knew that he was going to end up coming with me either way.

As soon as he caught up to me I was walking quickly once again, I sped into the garage, but Edward was one step ahead of me, already opening the passenger door to his Volvo. I glared slightly at the thought of him driving, but got in anyways. He started driving towards the general direction of Max's house.

As we were getting closer to the house, I felt a pull towards the forest.

"STOP." I said breathlessly as the Volvo screeched to a stop a few hundred meters from Max's house. I jumped out of the car and raced into the forest, speeding ahead of Edward. A part of me wanted to slow down so that Edward could catch up but the other half sped towards whatever was pulling me through the forest, my feet soaring above the ground. I didn't notice when Edward's footfalls slowly went out of my hearing range, stopping suddenly to head in another direction.

I shot through the trees and the underbrush, a sudden migraine forming as I got closer; to what I was getting closer to, I didn't know. My head was pounding but I could tell that the trees were thinning, and I was coming closer to some sort of clearing. I didn't notice I had slowed down to a walk until my feet started dragging along the ground, scraping along the top soil of the forest. My head was pounding so hard I thought I would pass out, but somehow I managed to make it into the clearing, the searing pain in my head still going strong.

I looked around, feeling somewhat blinded by the rays of sunlight, taunting me, and making my head ache more. I saw something out of the corner of my eye, the oddly familiar rust stain of blood was a few feet to my left. I moved closer to see and then wished I hadn't. I screamed as the pain overwhelmed me. I heard a set of footsteps far, far away head towards me and felt the ground disappear as I passed out, the comforting numbness finally taking the pain away.

**AN - I feel horrible ending it there but hey, atleast I'll **_**want**_** to keep writing xD**


	12. Max

Everything was fuzzy, I was drifting in and out of consciousness as we got further away from the clearing. Someone was carrying me swiftly through the forest, I wanted to protest, but I couldn't find my voice. The headache was slowly fading though, and my mind was clearing. I slowly started to open my eyes. My mind immediately focused on a set of golden eyes and a mop of reddish brown hair whipping in the wind above me. Edward ran through the forest with me in his arms. I clenched his shirt, confused. I searched his face, which held a grim expression. I scrunched up my face while trying to remember what happened.

I had fainted, I remember that much. I was freaking out around the house, and then I was running through the forest. And then I was in a clearing...

"EDWARD STOP!" I yelled at him wide eyed and frantically as he skidded to a halt. He crushed me to his chest as I struggled against him.

"NO! We have to go back! Edward!" I pushed against his chest as I sobbed the words.

"We have to help him!" I yelled. Edward just held me, restraining me while he reassured me.

"Shhh, Bella it's okay. Max is OKAY. He's fine. Carlisle and a few others are there now. Carlisle is going to help him. Okay?" He said, running his hands through my hair as I cried into his shirt, the pictures of Max lying in the clearing running through my head.

"W-why couldn't we have stayed with him? We should go back Edward. We can help them." I said as I moved in the other direction, towards the clearing. But Edward just pulled me back.

"Bella we can't, you and I have to go back to the house. It seems that when you're around a wounded wing you feel incredible pain. We can't do that to you again." A few key words in his sentence stuck out at me.

"Max. Max is a wing Edward! I'm not alone! There are others like me!" I said in excitement, smiling slightly. The smile was short lived as I remembered again what I had just seen.

"Max will be alright?" I questioned. Looking deep into Edward's eyes for certainty. He looked back.

"He's lost a lot of blood. But Carlisle is a very good doctor." He said slowly. I squinted my eyes at him, looking for anything that might say otherwise.

"But we have to go back to the house Bella. We have to go see Vanessa. If she is anything like you or Max, we need to protect her from going anywhere near Max."

"But we'll tell her right?" I asked. She deserved to know.

"Yes." Edward said hesitantly. I felt his sadness, but I would help, and Max would be okay.

He held out his hand to me, and I took it willingly. I slowed to his pace so we could run together towards the house. We were there in a very short time, we were closer to the house than I had originally thought and I was now getting nervous as we approached the door.

Before we even got close enough to the door. It was opening. And a frightened Nessie stood in the doorway, trying her best to look tough above her fear.

"What have you done to him?" She said shakily, but assertively, one tear sliding down her cheek. She swiped it away at a furious speed, and stood her ground again. I shifted into as much of a non threatening position as I could. Saying nothing. Edward stood more in the background, giving me control.

"Something's wrong with Max, I can feel it. So _Where is he?_ What did you do with him?" She asked again. Getting more angry.

"That's why we're here Nessie." I said calmly. "Please believe me, we didn't do anything to Max, We're trying to help him. Something happened, and we found him." She froze, wide eyed and scared. We stayed our couple meters away from the door. I tried to think of something that might comfort her in a way. I pursed my lips and tried to push Edward backwards slightly, but he wouldn't budge. I snuck a glance at Nessie, who was eyeing me, waiting. I took a slow and hesitant step forward. She wavered, but didn't move.

I decided to do something crazy, and started extending my wings, shaking them out as they emerged from my back. Edward leaned back slightly as I stretched them out to their full length. Nessie breathe out slowly, her eyes glued to my wings.

"Is Max okay?" She asked again, slightly calmer, but still scared. This time she wasn't scared of us, but scared of something else. I nodded.

"Max is okay for now," I said worriedly, glancing at Edward,

"But we have Carlisle with him, so he's in good hands. Can we come in for a minute?" I asked, folding my wings along my back. She nodded. Opening the door fully and moving aside. We snuck pat her and into the living room. I quickly started speaking, my hand clutching Edward's.

"I started getting a weird feeling when we were at the house, like I needed to come to your house, or in that direction. But then it led me into the forest, and Edward was following, because I was freaking him out . I got this headache, and it kept getting worse as I got closer to a... A clearing..." I swallowed, the visuals in my head stressing me.

"Max was in that clearing Nessie, he's lost a lot of blood." I said, my voice getting shaky from emotion. She just sat there, her hands across her face as she shook with sobs.

"I knew this would happen. I knew it." She mumbled repeatedly to herself. I walked over and cradled her head as I sat down beside her. She suddenly sat up and turned towards me, but kept the conversation flowing towards both Edward and I.

"We came here because of the secrecy." She sniffed.

"I don't know if it was co-incidence or not that you were here." She continued, determined.

"I wasn't allowed to go to the school, because people would get suspicious, and I'm not in full control of myself yet." Before I could open my mouth to ask what she was talking about, she held up a hand to stop me. I closed my mouth and let her continue.

"One day while he was out registering for school, I went out into the forest for a walk, although Max said not to. And I came across your scent. I followed it into your house, it smelt oddly familiar, but I didn't know why, though I do now," I nodded in understanding, my scent smelt somewhat like Max's, because we were both wings.

"But you walked in, and I didn't want to get caught, so I ran far into the forest, and down a river so you wouldn't catch my scent. Max must have found out somehow, I'm thinking through your 'silent' conversations at school, and got me in trouble for it. But I decided I wanted to figure out more about you, so I made another visit." Her lip quivered.

"Max is hurt now and it's my fault. Maybe they found us because I went outside." She murmured hiding her face behind her hands again. I refocused on Nessie.

"Who are 'they' Nessie? This could help us a lot." I said eagerly, though I noted to calm down, because Nessie seemed upset about whoever they were. And with good reason if they had done something like that to Max. She started explaining slowly.

"There is a group of two people after us. They're wing hunters. A year ago... My mom went missing." ." She said, wiping away a few tears at the mention of her mother. I stopped her for a moment.

"Your mom was a wing?" I asked, confused.

"No, she is a human, but since she was associated with us..." She trailed off quietly. Then I understood somewhat, Nessie was the child of Max -who was a wing at the time- and a human.

"Max has been searching for her ever since. It could have been a trap set by the other two. I don't know of anyone else who would have done it." She said with certainty.

"Can I see Max soon? I just need to know that he's okay. See it with my own eyes." She pleaded. I looked at Edward. He thought about it for a moment before responding.

"You didn't have as severe of a reaction to Max being hurt as Bella did, but you still knew something was wrong right?" He asked. She sighed.

"Max went out earlier. He said he was meeting some people for something. He wouldn't tell me anything. But he was acting suspicious but scared. He just told me about you, and how you guys were coming to drop something off for him. I have a bad feeling that they are here, and they did that to Max, and if they find out he's still alive... I'm sorry about earlier, but I knew something bad had happened, and I didn't know who I could trust..." I put my arm around her and she curled into my embrace. She was still young, and this must have been taking a huge toll on her.

"We'll go and see Max, You should be fine Nessie, but if you start feeling any ain or start to feel a headache like Bella did earlier, I'll go in instead and check on him. Okay? Especially you Bella." He said seriously, looking straight at me.

"I don't want to see you in pain." He said, almost begging me not to get hurt, even if it wasn't physically. I nodded, and we all stood up and headed down the road to Edwards Volvo, still parked a couple hundred meters from the house where I had jumped out and ran into the forest. I shivered at the memories that played themselves out in my head.

**AN – Holy Shiiznit. That's two chapters in a week! I only got a few reviews, but they reminded me about writing, and once I started the chapter I just couldn't stop. Show me some love people 3 :]**


End file.
